Change
by pratz
Summary: Human does change, and not even Mikagami is immune of said fact. Mikagami and Fuuko.


Change

**Change**

Author: pratz

Summary: Human does change, and Mikagami is not an immune one. (Takes place on volume 33 of the manga)

Warning: reread, but unbetaed. Nonsensical chit-chats, drabbles and metaphors. Fluff and OOC-bordered.

Especially for Jennifer Marigza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her brows rise that they now are covered by her bangs.

"What?" Mikagami almost snap at such an expression on her face.

"I think you're an antisocial guy, really," Fuuko rejoins, grinning widely.

"Oh." _And here I think you're jealous and I'll be beaten to near death_. Opening the door wider for her, Mikagami frowns at his inner thought. _What am I thinking just now?_ "You're not going to come in?"

After mulling over something for a while, her beaming grin turns into a gentler, softer smile. "That's the second time you surprise me today, Mi-chan."

She comes in, but not before she lands a quick peck on his chin. Mikagami ducks lightly to no avail, cheeks already tingeing crimson when he closes the door behind him.

Fuuko brushes a finger on her lips, tasting what she has just kissed seconds ago. "Stubbly. You haven't shaved?"

"You're the second person to say that today." He was going to have a shave this morning when her gaudy neighbour knocked on his door, asking for—according to her own words—fresh, good-tasted mineral water. By the time she returns, Fuuko happens to see her waving at him.

"Mmm—let me guess... That woman's the first?"

_Oops_. "She's my neighbour. Just asking for water." _Now, now, do I really sound _that_ defensive?_

"Next time, tell her to dress decently, 'kay?"

"She never listens."

"Never is such a strong word, Mi-chan." Making herself at home—it is not the first time she comes to his apartment, she throws herself onto his couch. "Human does change, you know."

"Some people are just too stubborn to change."

"But they will."

"Why are you wearing uniform on Sunday, by they way?" he changes their topic quickly, sitting himself beside her on the couch.

She leans her head on his bare shoulder, his silvery hair tickling her cheek, and she wonders why he is still so fond of such long hair even after for so long. It is more of a trouble than an advantage, honestly, but this is an entirely different matter apart from her own short-styled hair. "Tatesako-sensei wants me to do my assignments at school. _All_ of them."

He adjusts his position a bit, her black hair now exactly under his nose. "You didn't do even one of them in your summer break?"

"We all got those Hokage-fighting thingies to handle, may I remind you. We didn't have time for such trivial, petty and minor things like assignments."

"_I_ did have time for such trivial, petty and minor things."

"That's just sooo _you_." Fuuko releases a brittle snort under her breath, nonchalantly elbowing his stomach in mocking.

"You're just lazy."

"Hold on there, pretty boy. While sloth is my sin, yours is pride." Fuuko does not mean it to be an indignant comment, but calling him pretty is just a certain sore spot she always presses to irritate him.

"That's what I call unchanged."

She is quiet again, and Mikagami thinks he has really offended her, that is, until, "You've changed."

"Hm?"

"This." She turns to curl on his side, one slender arm circling his waist. "Before, you wouldn't let anyone be this close to you."

He recalls back his neighbour's words just back then, and now that Fuuko also says the same thing, he does think he has changed. "You're in agreement with my neighbour, I see. She said somehow I've changed."

"Nah, that comes differently at hand. She notices your change, whereas I _feel_ it. I like you anyway whatever side of yours you're showing."

God, he really does not want her to see him blushing twice today, but that is the closest declaration of love he gets from her. Though he knows that she is devoted and on the other hand has an unwavering trust about him, sometimes he is tempted to reach for the forbidden apple; her open confession.

But no. She is undoubtedly right when she says that his sin is pride.

"Mi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Cook dinner for me tonight, ne?"

"You're staying for dinner?"

"Well, if I may quote you, I'm just a lazy person. Too lazy to cook dinner for Ganko and Mother, too lazy to leave this comfortable pillow, too lazy to just go doing anything."

"Alright, I get it already. So what do I owe for this honour, sleeping beast?"

Her arms tighten around his midriff. "You. Are. Annoying. Careful, the iceberg may melt sooner than it's expected."

"It has no effect for Titanic has already sunk."

"But its passengers are still scattered in the sea, waiting for the rescue."

"It'll come, but surely not too soon."

"Oh just shut up—you—ack—whatever—love you."

The precious, long wanted words hit him hard that they leave him breathless. Now he knows the taste of surprise when the charming prince confessed his undying love to Cinderella.

But his Cinderella is totally different than the one in the fairy tale.

His Cinderella will never just stay helplessly in Titanic alone, waiting for help. She will manage to save herself—and him, and she will not let them be swallowed in the sea. She is the one who will not say, "You jump, I jump." Instead, she will say, "You jump, I'll kick your ass for sure."

"Say that again."

"Not telling..." she singsongs playfully, burying her flushing face on his black tanktop. "I'm not giving you the second chance even though you beg and plea."

_Ah. That's also going to change. I'll make sure of that_. "You know I'm not the type who surrenders easily."

"Try me, then."

Chuckling in earnest delight, he murmurs in low voice, his nose buried in her hair with the sweet scent of her shampoo reminding him of their long, long journey ahead. "And I, you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
